Boys Over Flowers Season 2 3
Boys Over Flowers Season 2 3 ( Hana Nochi Hare ~HanaDan Next Season~ 3) is the third volume of Boys Over Flowers Season 2 by Yoko Kamio. The volume was first published on March 4, 2016 by Shueisha and consists of chapters fourteen through twenty. It has sold 72,134 copies as of March 13, 2016.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2016-03-16/japanese-comic-ranking-march-7-13/.99872 The volume was published digitally by Viz Media on June 28, 2016. Haruto Kaguragi and Oto Edogawa become friends again, after clearing up the misunderstanding. Later, Airi Maya locks Oto in the basement of a retail store with Tenma Hase. Haruto severs their friendship and Airi goes missing. Kaito Taira enlists Oto's help in locating her. Book description Summary Haruto Kaguragi wakes up in Oto Edogawa's hospital room, having been knocked out by her after accidentally touching her breast. On their way home, he apologizes for his inadvertent role in her getting beat up. Oto also attempts to apologize for an earlier comment, though Haruto refuses her apology and places all the blame on himself. They become friends again now that the misunderstanding is cleared. The following day, Oto returns to Eitoku Academy but decides to live life on her own terms, no longer keeping "a fake smile on her face." Haruto issues a warning to Airi Maya but forgives her. She seems disturbed by his words and destroys her bedroom, when she goes home that night.Chapter 14, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Bored, Haruto vists Oto at the convenience store. Her coworker, Arisa Konno invites them to hang out with her and her boyfriend, Mi-tan. Oto only reluctantly goes along with it, but ends up having a nice time with everyone. At the batting cages, Haruto shows his dedicated side by keeping at it until he hits a home run. They then move on to a restaurant, where Airi unexpectedly arrives.Chapter 15, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi tearfully apologizes to Oto, who forgives her though Haruto remains skeptical about her sincerity. She then brings Oto and Haruto to a store and gives her a new dress. Airi sends Haruto ahead of them to a cafe and takes Oto to the basement for another "present". She actually locks her in a dark room, where Oto finds Tenma Hase.Chapter 16, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tenma reveals that Airi lured him into the basement by telling him that Oto "was in danger". He is relieved to see that she is okay. Meanwhile, Airi meets Haruto at the cafe. Haruto becomes angry, when she refuses to admit where Oto is. He eventually manages to set Oto and Tenma free. Two days later, Airi goes missing and Kaito Taira asks Oto for help.Chapter 17, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto refuses to aid their search, instead taking the moment to mention Tenma. Oto then goes searching on her own, following a clue to an abandoned factory. She finds Airi nearly passed out and holds her. At the same time, Haruto remembers an old memory, which helps him finally realize Airi's love for him. He arrives at the factory and carries Airi to safety, while telling her sorry.Chapter 18, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Airi visits a sick Oto at her home. She is attempting to get over Haruto and then questions Oto about Tenma. Airi now supports Haruto's crush, asking Oto if "there is still hope for him". She then whisks Oto away to a resort, despite the latter's protests. Oto walks alone on a nearby beach and coincidentally runs into Haruto.Chapter 19, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Nervous, Haruto unfortunately comes off looking arrogant during their conversation. Oto then goes inside to watch Issa Narumiya's flower arranging demonstration. Afterwards, she goes into the resort's hot springs. A few minutes later, Haruto gets into the hot springs and sees a naked girl, taking him by surprise. His screams are loud enough to be heard by Oto and Airi in a different bath.Chapter 20, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Content *'Chapter 14': published on October 18, 2015,Shonen Jump+ the chapter continues from the cliffhanger of chapter thirteen. Haruto Kaguragi visits Oto Edogawa and they become friends again, after a misunderstanding. *'Chapter 15': Oto and Haruto are with Konno and Mi-tan, when Airi Maya suddenly arrives. The chapter was released on November 1, 2015. *'Chapter 16': Airi tricks Oto and locks her in a basement with Tenma Hase. It was published on November 15, 2015. *'Chapter 17': Haruto rescues Oto and Tenma from Airi's basement. The chapter was released in Japan and America on November 29, 2015. *'Chapter 18': Airi goes missing, and Oto and Haruto go looking for her. It was published on December 13, 2015. *'Chapter 19': published on December 27, 2015. Airi and Oto become friends. She takes Oto to see Haruto, hoping to give him a shot at love. *'Chapter 20': the chapter was published on January 10, 2016 by Shonen Jump+.https://twitter.com/shonenjump_plus/status/685969877266374656 (Japanese) Haruto accidentally sees a naked girl at a hot spring. *"Bonus Story": originally published as "Bonus Story 2" on January 24, 2016. The story portrays the unlikely friendship between Airi and Oto. Editions *'France': it was published in France on September 5, 2018 by Glénat.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-nochi-hare-tome-03-9782344027370 (French) *'South Korea': on September 30, 2016, Seoul Media Group released the volume as 꽃보다 맑음3.https://kyobobook.co.kr/product/detailViewKor.laf?KOR&barcode=9788926353486 (Korean) *'Taiwan': the volume was published as Meteor Garden Next Season 3 (流星花園～Next Season～3) on August 18, 2016 by Tong Li Comics.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?Bd=JC0971003 (Chinese) Season2-France3.jpg|France (Glénat) Season2-HK3.jpg|Hong Kong (Jade Dynasty) Season2-Korean3.jpg|Korea (Seoul Media Group) MeteorGarden-NextSeason-3.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Notes *Yoko Kamio posted a sample picture of the cover on her Twitter on February 15, 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/699431238205976576 (Japanese) *''Hana Yori Dango: F4 and First Kiss'' held a quiz in honor of the volume's release in early March. A dress matching one of Airi Maya's was available as an award for the player's avatar.https://twitter.com/hanad_f4fk/status/705680220171276288 (Japanese) The game was also advertised on the book's obi. *Kamio signed and drew pictures of Airi in a few copies of this volume for her assistants and others.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/709292076110708736 (Japanese) *The cover illustration was also featured on the script cover of [[Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season|''Hana Nochi Hare's]] third episode.https://www.instagram.com/p/BiNv7R-n30U/ (Japanese) References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/digital/boys-over-flowers-season-2-manga-volume-3/4002 ''Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 3 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01GSJI9BS/ Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 3 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Season-2-Vol-3/digital-comic/369979 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 3 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Volumes Category:Season 2 Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 volumes